I Tell You When You're Sick Dinozzo
by Molkite
Summary: Tony is sick at work, Gibbs isn't best pleased. Established Tony/Gibbs.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay this was written to quell a plot bunny. I am poorly today, I was sent home and I thought Tony deserved the same treatment. Tony/Gibbs established relationship.**

Tony had been away from the bullpen for far too long, in fact he had been avoiding the team all day and Gibbs wanted to know why. He was not usually like this, perhaps it was something to do with the case they were working. After all a murdered child is not something anyone can deal with easily. Tony had especially become sensitive since finding out more about Shannon and Kelly.

"Seriously Gibbs it's not a good idea."

"Hey Abbs, he's my agent and I say when he can be sick got me?"

"But wait!"

Gibbs stormed past Abby into the lab office where he found Tony laid out with the usual, Bert under head and covered in one of Abbys lab coats. He looked asleep but his eyes fluttered open as soon as he heard the door.

"I'm sorry boss… Just a couple more minutes."

Gibbs felt his tough interior melt when he saw his love bundled up in Abbys lab coat, he looked like hell and definatly shouldn't be in work today.

"Abbs, can you leave us for a few minutes I need to deal with this one."

"Sure, just don't make him cry like Ziva did."

Gibbs waited for Abby to leave and hesitantly closed the door behind her. He stood over Tony severely. Below him Tony either could not or dared not move. He lay perfectly still under the lab coat.

"So you're sick huh Dinozzo?" Tony nodded. "How long has this been for you were fine last night? You didn't complain once this morning."

"I didn't wanna trouble you, besides you said sickness is weakness." Tony coughed and dug further under the coat he felt cold although the lab was unusually warm.

"You know you're no trouble to me Tony, if you're sick you're sick… Come here."

Gibbs crouched down and sat Tony up in his arms, Tony immediately felt like a dead weight in his arms. Half conscious half sleeping he lay in his lover's arms. Gibbs caressed his hair gently trying to soothe the pain. Tony tried desperately to stop the room spinning but he couldn't, even enveloped in the arms of his lover. Eventually Gibbs shifted his weight and stood up, helping Tony to his feet.

"Seriously I think I'd be better off down there, I don't feel too good."

Tony went to sit back down but felt his descent blocked by strong arms, Gibbs held him up and refused to let him sit. He felt horrific, his head was musty and all he wanted to do was sleep. His body felt like it had just ran a marathon, his joints were stiff and refused to co operate.

"No Tony I think you would be better off at home, in my bed."

"I like that idea boss but I'm in no shape to drive."

"I'll take you home, come on. You can have the rest of the day off… Don't ever come to work when you don't feel up to it okay?" Tony nodded. His eyes half closed. "Okay, come on."

"Gibbs I hope you're not going to punish him, really it's not his fault. I have a friend who caught the flu and I might have brought it to NCIS, it's not Tonys fault."

Abby called after them as they headed for the elevator. Gibbs smiled and looked over to her as soon as he was confident Tony could stand on his own two feet, enveloped in Gibbs' jacket.

"He'll be fine Abbs, just needs some TLC that's all." He said with a wink.

**Would you like a bath continuation or a Tony snuggled up in bed fluff continuation?**


	2. Chapter 2

**In no order thank you to:**

**Donttouch**

**Crying Cowgirl**

**Criminalmindsfreak03**

**Mizjanae**

**DiNozzoLover**

**Crokettsgirl**

**Tevote**

**Evil Jenyus**

**Shadow Cat17**

**Anbusassin**

**AZNsexiness**

**Marla**

**SavedAngel  
Gloworm41**

**StBridget**

**Hazeleyes**

**Sarah1965**

**Animehunter08**

**Jo6470**

**MISSTV**

**Sorgine13**

**Poppy784**

**101spacemonkey**

**Loopy4Tibbs**

**KatKnits00**

**Gibbs4eva**

**Blueeyesbetter**

**Crazynakedsexpat69**

**Murgy31**

**Thanks for all your kind words and ideas! I have decided to stagger over two fics, the bath and bed idea due to the overwhelming option for both! Enjoy my darlings xx**

By the time Gibbs had got Tony back to their place he could barely stand let alone walk. He was too heavy to carry so Gibbs supported most of his weight. Immediately he led the younger man to the bathroom and bade him sit on the closed toilet lid.

"Gibbs I just wanna sleep, can I go to bed now?"

"No, you stink and this will make you feel better."

Vaguely Tony registered seeing Gibbs pour some menthol oils into the running water, the steam did clear up his nostrils. But it did nothing for the fatigue and nausea he felt.

"Come on, let's get you in."

Tony obediently stood while Gibbs stripped him, it took all of Tonys strength to stand but it was worth it. Eventually he sank down into the warm water, letting it envelop him. Instantly he felt a little more awake, but still weak. He felt Gibbs settle behind him, the water threatening to spill over the sides.

"Thanks…" Tony said dreamily.

"Hey don't fall asleep, not now. Just relax and try and feel better okay?"

"Won't NCIS be mad at us for not being there?"

"Tony, it's none of their business, and if you're sick, you're sick you come home with me, end of." He pressed a kiss gently on his temple, nuzzling his neck. Tonys skin erupted into goose bumps.

"I'm sorry if I let you down, I didn't mean to get sick I promise… It just happened."

"Hey stop apologising or I will slap you Tony." He kissed Tonys neck gently. "Don't ever be sorry for something that's not your fault okay?"

Gibbs felt Tony settle in his arms and lean fully against him, trusting him to hold him above water level. He sighed and let the warm water surround him, he felt safe in the arms of his lover, and the menthol soothed his mind and alleviated his stuffy nose.

Gibbs stroked Tonys back trying to soothe the pain, his breathing was a little laboured, probably his lungs being irritated. Since that bout of plague they had never been the same since. Slowly though he relaxed and breathed easier, he was battling for consciousness which was Gibbs' cue to get out and dry them both off.

"M'sorry I just can't seem to focus right now." Tony mumbled when he staggered, Gibbs was trying to dry his feet.

"It's alright, come on I'll get you warm." Gibbs took his hand and led the way to the bedroom, he had lit some candles so the light didn't hurt Tonys eyes, it also made the room look safe and warm.

"Sorry if I have been a trouble."

This time Gibbs did slap the back of his head. "What did I tell you about apologising huh?"

**So as this is gonna be an interactive story as such, what would you like to see next? **


	3. Chapter 3

**Again in no particular order, thank you to:**

**Donttouch**

**Misstv**

**Poohbear123**

**ShadowCat17**

**Ann**

**Sarah****1965**

**Crokettsgirl**

**Gloworm41**

**KatsKnits00**

**Poppy784**

**Sorgina13**

**101spacemonkey**

**criminalmindsfreak03**

**XX-Samantha-XX**

~*~

Tony felt relaxed finally, though sleep evaded him. As much as he wanted to sleep, he couldn't and found himself wide awake. Gibbs lay beside him though, his presence was soothing.

"Can't you sleep?"

"No, I feel a little better now though thank you."

"No problem… Come on let me fix you something to eat, if you're not going to sleep you need to keep your strength up."

Gibbs traced butterfly kisses down the back of Tony's neck before getting up and padding out of the room, headed for the kitchen. Tony lay back and sighed, he wasn't used to being cared for like this. It was a strange feeling, partially embarrassed and part awkward. He didn't really know what to say. Not that he wasn't grateful, he just felt uneasy. Nobody should have to run around after him.

"Here you are Tony, I brought you some mushroom soup… I know you don't like the chicken soup I make."

Gibbs set the tray down and sat Tony up in bed, resting him against the pillows. Then he snuggled back into bed with him and set the tray on Tonys lap.

"Here, this will make you feel better."

"Thank you, you know you don't have to."

"I want to… Come on eat up before it gets cold."

"Really why are you doing this?"

"Tony, you're sick and I want you to feel better. You won't get better by starving yourself."

The soup smelt so good and he was so hungry, but Tony still wasn't convinced.

"But, isn't my illness just a burden? You could be doing other stuff rather than lying in bed with me here?"

"Tony what's the matter?"

"Nothing… well I'm just not used to being looked after that's all… I'm used to being locked away in my room when I'm sick…"

"Tony I am not your father, I am your lover… I am concerned about your health, I don't want it getting worse and agitating your lungs."

Tony cringed as his mind flashed back to when he had the plague, he hadn't really been the same since.

"Okay as long as I'm not putting you out?"

"You will be putting me out if you let that soup get cold!"

Tony smiled and kissed Gibbs gently before digging in. He felt self conscious as his lover watched him eat. But he also felt loved, as though someone was there for him. Gibbs stroked his shoulders and arm, letting him know he was there for him. When he had finished, Gibbs took the tray and set it down on the floor, he then organised them to they were lying down again, Tony looked sleepy now with a full belly.

"Thank you Jethro."

Tony mewed, he was tired again, he buried himself in Gibbs' chest and sighed, sleep began to envelop him. Gibbs held him tight, Tonys breathing was easy now and he wasn't spluttering. He hated Tonys father and relatives for what they had done to him in his past, he was now programmed to think he wasn't worthy of love and for someone to care for him. He was going to change that though. After all he was Tony's lover, it was his duty to look after him and keep him safe.

**I used some of your ideas, thank you :D**


End file.
